


Payment Due - Or Late Returns.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Affairs, Andy might redeem himself, Dark Andy Barber, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Mystery, Sex with customers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Undercover as Sex worker, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, brainwashed reader, but only slightly - Freeform, sex worker reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Andy Barber had it all until one fateful day when the illusion broke like waves bursting through a dam, he's a shadow of himself once a proud attorney and family man now a belligerent drunk, can he be redeemed?
Relationships: Andy Barber/Laurie Barber, Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You, Reader/customers
Kudos: 5





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is for the slightly dark Andy Barber fans, it's going to be a slow but bumpy ride.
> 
> Suffice it to say I do NOT own any character/franchise/setting and I do NOT claim to, I do NOT make any money from this and do NOT intend to.

The man was handsome with dark hair but his face was set with a grim look, dark circles and furrowed brow, you debated whether to go up to him or not, was it worth the money to possibly upset the man?

You decided to look around the bar again for johns, "Why don't you just go home?" Ian's voice was mellow as he poured one of his regulars a cocktail, it was a fairly fancy place you were lucky you were allowed in but then again the owner always took his cut of the profits.

"I can't, not until I make at least three fifty besides Victor will kill me if I don't give him his cut." You lowered your voice as you sat at the bar tending your Singapore Sling, "Honey you know he won't, he'll just push you out, surely there's other establishments that don't mind your line of work."

You guffawed at him and put a hand over your chest, "Ian, I know you don't want any trouble with the law but I'm staying and that's final, there's more chance of you handing in your notice." He just sighed, "I recognize that guy over there." You looked over at the dark haired man and felt that nagging feeling deep inside, he was nursing his drink and only looked directly at the counter. 

"Don't." You struggled to look away and finally he must have sensed you staring because then he gave you a look sighed and walked towards the men's, "He's Andy Barber." Ian leaned in and whispered it to you, "Oh shit, he's that attorney guy isn't he? I vaguely remember something on the news about his kid being a -" You paused and took a drink, "- killer, kid turned out innocent though right? But shit, what's he doing here?" 

"The same reason any man and women is, drinking his past away." But then Ian's tone suddenly dipped into conspiratorial, "Between you and me that kids hands were stained red from the start and you know what I heard on the grapevine?" You shook your head and he continued, "That kid got away with it and he hates his dad, apparently he's living with some aunt out in the middle of nowhere." 

You were confused and as you heard the door to men's creek and cast a side-eyed glance towards the noise you leaned in even closer, "Shit tell me the rest." Ian beckoned you even closer under the pretense of getting you to wipe off a stray eyelash from his face, he whispered "Laurie Barber tried to end him, her own son, now she's in some kind of home apparently." 

"Fuck." You felt eyes burning a hole in the back of your head and turned to see Andy Barber staring right at you, "The fuck do you two think you're doing? Think you're fucking clever or something, I'm - I was a damn attorney I'm not stupid." He came hurtling towards you, for a minute you thought he was going to throttle you but he just stopped and spoke and you exhaled in relief.

"I know you, I've seen you here before -" He lowered his tone to something husky, "You're a whore aren't you, yeah you dress up nice and classy for one but don't make any difference really does it?" You stood in your heels gaping at him incredulously.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" You demanded, your heart was hammering as you stood your ground, "I'm Andy Barber, yeah it's true my life is shit right now but I'll win it all back, I still have money, what do you have? Oh yeah just a used little pussy and knockoff Louboutin's." You couldn't help yourself you felt the anger rise to uncontrollable levels and struck him in the face.

"Hmm do that again baby and we might have to make a deal." He chuckled as he held his bleeding nose, "Girl's got a good swing, I like that baby."

"Get lost asshole." You left the bar but stewed over it for weeks after, you never suspected that he was such a jerk but you should have seen it coming, he was all on his own now, his kid had killed another kid and his wife had tried to kill their own son but it was no excuse for the way he spoke to you.

You didn't go back to that bar for a month, you did as Ian had suggested hung out in lesser establishments and avoided Victor's phone calls but you knew you were going to be missing some kneecaps if you didn't go back eventually and try to square things with the owner, he was slowly becoming your pimp, the thought occurred to you and you felt sick. 


	2. Investment

The shower pelted down its hot spray over you, it was symbolic to you like washing away the strain of the day that's why you particularly fastidious with it doing it three times a day when you could.

You rubbed yourself down with a towel and took in your appearance in the bathroom mirror, you wished you hadn't you had circles around your eyes and a furrow almost permanently etched into your brow as of late, you knew both would go when you got some sleep but it didn't make you feel better, you'd been to that bar again last night looking for Victor, he'd quickly called you to rearrange that meeting.

It would be sometime around twelve pm, you took a deep breath in feeling the steam enshroud you clearing your mind but making you dizzy, you were scared that Andy guy was going to be there, he hadn't been the day before but still...

The thought of him made you shiver, he should've disgusted to you but to your shame you felt heat pool in your loins when the image of his intense blue eyes, firm jaw, pouty lips and thick dark hair, not to mention his body broad and thick with muscle invaded your mind, you gasped when you felt a jolt of arousal in your pussy and realized that'd you'd unknowingly been touching yourself to thoughts of him.

You shook away the thoughts and pulled your hand away as a pang of shame made itself known, you didn't want to hunger for him, not after what he said to you, you hoped you wouldn't see him at Vic's bar, you wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"Out now before I kill you." You sighed heavily, "Nice to see you too Erica." Your roommate had just got back from vacation and she was a nuisance as ever, you opened the door and walked to your room but turned around as a thought occurred to you, "Erica?" 

"What?" She sounded strained.

"It can wait." You decided not to bother her, it was probably for the best, "Go on tell, I can multitask you know." You rolled your eyes at her, "So can I but it's kind of serious and I don't wanna tell you over the loo." 

She sighed and turned away her blonde curls spilled down her back and you wondered if she was Andy's type or if he even had one, why were you even thinking that?

"I'll wait in my room." You called to her, ten minutes later you were both perched on the edge of your bed, "I met Andy Barber." You blurted out, you'd needed to talk to anyone other than Ian about what had happened, he wasn't exactly a good ear, a good talker certainly but not one to listen.

"Ian told me all about what happened with Andy and his wife, their son, it's so screwed up isn't it?!" You heard her audibly sigh, "So this is what was super important that you couldn't talk to me about over me pissing?" 

"No, that's just a part of it." You ran a hand over your face and looked into her green eyes as you spoke shakily, "I've pissed him off but not only him, Victor too."

You told her everything and she looked at you and waited for the other shoe to drop but she sat there and flipped her hair to the side, "That sucks, just find some other bar. Do you think I should call Brett today or do you think I should make him wait?" 

You were wide eyed and you realized just then that there was a reason you never hung out with her outside of being roommates, "Whatever you want." 

"But -" She went to continue but you waved a hand up, "I've got to go." With that you quickly pulled on your heels and slid a dress over your head, you'd done your makeup when you were waiting for Erica, you balled your fists up when you got in your Uber clenching and unclenching them, you really hoped if Andy was there that he'd take no notice of you.

The bar was almost empty, you were a little early but wanted to get it over with, looking around the room your eyes rested on the dark marble counter and the stool that Andy had sat on a month ago, you shuddered, it was a damn swanky bar but Andy had tainted it to you.

"Victor in?" Your voice was slightly shaky but you swallowed past that, "Upstairs, usual room hon." Ian poured your favorite, "To steady the nerves" He'd said you said your thanks and made your way around the back as you hastily swallowed the last remnants of drink putting the glass down you glanced quickly around the room before you took the door to the stairs, no, nope Andy was nowhere to be seen and you audibly breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Ian must have noticed, "Don't let your guard down yet, Mr. Barber's in the men's." Ah shit, you cursed, Ian added, "You can go out the back way when you're done, don't think either of us need the hassle." "Thanks." You quickly opened the door and ascended the stairs.

"Come in." A sharp voice muffled by the door, you twisted the golden doorknob, "Take a seat." Victor's bony hand waved you in, the leather chair squeaked beneath you, "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

You tried to quell your sickly stomach, "I'm sorry Victor - Mr. Hawthorne. I haven't been in and I know you only accept cash in hand but I've been - truth is someone scared me." You hated to admit it but it was the truth and maybe the truth could help you get out of there faster.

He scoffed, "Since when has a john ever scared you?! You've always been a tough nut to crack. About the money you could have just invited me round but to be honest this isn't even about that." You were confused and rubbed your temple to ease off the stress headache that you could feel burgeoning, "No disrespect Mr. Hawthorne but my safety is important to me and he isn't even a john, well he's not gonna be, not with me." 

You were blabbing as you fidgeted with the strap of your bag, "Wow he's really done a number on you, haven't seen you like this before, who is he?" Victor actually looked concerned but then you remembered Victor was a business man protecting his investment.


	3. Interest

You hesitated but told Hawthorne, "Andy Barber, look I don't want any trouble, just want to pay you back and then get out of here." He stroked the edge of the table, he always did that when he was deep in thought, "Andy Barber eh? Hmm he's still a rich man you know, it would be beneficial if he were one of ours." 

The words sent a shudder down your spine, you couldn't believe that Victor was contemplating it but you should have known better, "Listen here's the cash." You felt a combination of repulsion and nerves as you pulled out the wad of fifties and handed them over.

He didn't look as you as he absentmindedly slapped the money against the palm of his hand, "I'm a bit jealous actually, I thought I was the only man who could ever scare you." You bit your lip to avoid talking back, it wouldn't do any good.

Watching as he flicked through the notes you shifted uncomfortably in your too high heels, "Hmmm where's the interest?" You stared at him incredulously, anger starting to rise, "Interest!?"

"Well you've decided you won't solicit here anymore, so I need some severance pay, let's just call it that, because you either get that rich fucker in your pretty little panties or you get out after paying me my two thousand, oh and I wouldn't mind a blowjob just to remember you by you know, either way I win." He smirked at you and you wanted to slap him but you refrained, "Shouldn't have fucked off for a month eh?" 

"I was scared! I couldn't have kept on working and that's my savings." You were shaking and your blood was boiling, "Should have given it to me in advance or called me over to your place." 

"I couldn't have given you my earnings anywhere but here, what if someone saw?" You breathed deep calming yourself down to a degree, "No one would have seen at yours if we kept quite and under cover."

You didn't like it when he tried it on with you, "I couldn't give you the money at mine, my roommate's in and out constantly." 

"Oh I don't care, this conversation has gone on too long anyway, make your damn choice, keep working for me and fuck Andy or get out of here forever and give me two k and a blowie." He banged the table with his fist out of nowhere and you jumped, he didn't get angry often but when he did it struck everyone like a bolt of lightening.

"Okay, okay I'll try and get as many johns as possible, make that money back." Victor knew he had won because his angry expression was immediately replaced with a serene mask, even creepier.

You trudged downstairs feeling utterly deflated, you needed this job, it was all you could do ever since the accident two years ago stole your old life away, not that you could remember anything before that anyway, who you were back then was long gone, you had to focus on the present.

"You okay honey?" Ian's eyes filled with concern, "Yeah I've just pissed Vic off so much, I've basically got to fuck the entire town to pay him off." 

"Ah shit, I'll keep an eye out for you, I'll tail you if you're gone too long." His face was sincere, "You'd look out for me?" 

"Of course I would, plus I'd love to get a peek of the who in this Stepford town is actually going around fucking prostitutes...no offense, just love the gossip." 

"None taken, is he here?" You tried to keep your voice low as you scanned the bar but saw no sign of Andy, "No lucky for you he took off." 

Your stomach flipped, you weren't gonna fuck Andy no matter what Victor wanted, you could just lie to him about that, how would Victor find out anyway.

There were a few men around just lingering, you made eye contact with one and winked, he approached, "Hey baby, want another drink?" You leaned in and whispered, "The only thing I want to drink is something that only can give me." You looked down and licked your lips, "Oh yeah, wanna go somewhere?" 

"Good things always cost something honey." You smiled up at him, he considered you, "You got nice titties, how much would a quick fuck cost?" You told him your rates and escorted him into the men's it made you feel sick but the punters never seemed to care, Victor had once said he'd set up a special room for you but he never did.

Five minutes later the man's sweaty balls were slapping off the top of your thighs his slightly chubby belly molding against your back as he pounded you with fast stabs of his fairly girthy prick, "Yeah that's it you stupid whore, fucking take it, yeah, yeahhh."

His voice hitched as you stared at the grubby toilet in front of you, he pinched your nipple harshly and you hissed, his other held onto your hips as he pistoned into you, you could hear the sound of your own partially fake moaning, you couldn't help but feel some heat when he hit your G spot on occasion. 

"I'm about to blow, oh fuck, yeah clench that filthy hole, oh yeahhhh ugh." And with a final stuttered thrust it was over, you steadied your breathing as you pulled up your panties, "Fuck you're good, nice tight cunt for a whore, great tits, think I'll come again baby." He licked his lips lewdly and pulled off the rubber and carelessly threw it at you, you tried to duck but failed, his cum splashed all down your dress, "Fucking jerk." 

He'd already gone and as you made your way out of the stall, "Hmmm, by the sound of it you just got a positive review, let's see how much you're actually worth shall we?" Andy fucking Barber stood there with a smirk and ten dollars in his hand. 


	4. Focus

You strode past the the imposing figure making sure to bump his arm on your way out, he turned around his shiny shoes squeaking on the grey tiles, "You sure you don't want a taste of the infamous Andy Barber, my life is going to hell may as well have fun on the ride, maybe you could be that huh baby?"

You flipped him the bird as your head pounded blood boiling, you couldn't let him get to you but then he grabbed your arm, his grip firm but not bruising, you looked at him, he'd trimmed his beard again, he'd let himself go when you saw him first in the bar but he looked back on track, you briefly wondered what had changed.

"Not very classy, I think you should just smile baby, don't you want to make me happy?" His touch caused tingles down your arm, your heart was hammering as you locked eyes with his blue ones, his eyelashes were so long, you swallowed and swatted at his hand and he let go with a smirk, but you could see the vein popping in his neck the restrained anger, the proximity to him was making you hot and bothered as the atmosphere grew heady. 

You didn't want to want him so you steeled yourself grimaced at him and walked swiftly from the bathroom, Andy Barber could wait though.

The next week you continued your work repaying Victor, it was grueling but you had a job to do, you'd nursed several hangovers when the pressure got too much and you'd had too many drinks that's how you found yourself sat back at your apartment in dark shades and drinking a cup of coffee, hissing when you burnt your hand on the mug as your head pounded.

You didn't bother talking to Erica as she sat in the chair opposite yours her demeanor far too peppy for such an early time, you remembered the hurt you felt when she more or less abandoned you, no you weren't going to make that mistake again but she set her tablet on the cheap white table - all your money went on things that helped your profession, making yourself presentable and the like - and tried to speak with you anyway.

You waved her off with, "Got a hangover, going to take a shower." The scent of soap and shower gel filled the small bathroom, you'd hoped a shower would ease your mind as well as your hangover but as you stood under the spray you had too much time to think, you got out and wrapped a towel around.

It suddenly hit you how isolated you were and you couldn't help but feel that pang in your heart, you ignored it although you knew that ignoring your feelings wasn't healthy but you couldn't dwell not when you couldn't escape, not Victor, not Andy...you couldn't escape yourself, how did you end up in such a shit situation self-pity washed over you, then your phone rang and your stomach tensed.

"Hello?" There was a small pause, "Hi baby, you free tonight?" For a moment you thought it was Andy's clear voice and the breath caught in your throat, "Who is this - How did you get my number?" Panic suddenly filled you, breathing was becoming more difficult as wave after wave crashed into you, "Hello?" The line went dead but then you heard a low groan and slick sounds engulfed the call and you realized what he was doing, "Fucking creep." 

"Oh yeah baby girl you're fire." Finally you recognized the voice being the john from last week, you couldn't forget him considering how Andy had been listening in, you wanted to scream at the john for violating your privacy, yell at him demanding to know who gave him your number, but you knew it wouldn't do any good with this creep.

Ending the call you got ready for the day ahead it was going to be a slog that was for sure, lately you'd been questioning everything you knew about the new you, you considered yourself fearless but ever since Andy and Victor you'd been having to redefine the notion, you slipped into a red bodycon and nude heels, curled your hair and did your makeup, your stomach turned and spent the day reading a book until you inevitably had to go to work.

When you arrived the place was almost empty again the black marble shiny and clean, red and black walls closed in on you as your heels clicked with every step, you got to the counter and ordered your usual, "I tried to tell Victor once to lower the prices, shit I'm going to have to find somewhere else to do my work." 

"Victor only ever listens to Victor." Ian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh fuck, go on through the back." You followed his gaze where it landed on that all too familiar figure, "Jeez." You sighed heavily as you felt those intense blue eyes focus in on you, it was too late to run, so you just gulped down your drink a bit too fast leaving a sting in the back of your throat.

Heavy footsteps and expensive cologne wafted near you as he made a move closer, "I'll have whatever she's having." He sat on the stool next to you, his knee tapping against yours too close for comfort, you resisted the urge to move, you wouldn't take the bait, wouldn't let him win whatever sick little game he was playing, "So do you come here often?" He laughed sounded good natured and your eyes widened but you quickly pushed any goodwill aside.

"So do you or are you just trying to bump into me?" You locked eyes with his and felt a magnetic pull towards them, why did he have to be so damn handsome, "Just working, think we both know that by now, what about you why you here everyday?" 

He scoffed but then grinned showing those perfect pearly whites, like a predator waiting to eat you up, you shivered, "Not everyday hon, I do have a life you know? It's a damn shit one...but it's still a life." His smooth voice trailed off and you thought you saw a glimpse of sadness in those eyes, you momentarily pitied him and strangely he wasn't being terrible company.

But you asked the question that'd been gnawing at you for weeks, "How come you just disappear and then you pop up out of nowhere?" He chuckled, "Gotta keep you on your toes haven't I? Nah I just go out and smoke a lot." 

"Shouldn't be doing that." Your voice was barely above a whisper, your stomach twisted every time you looked at him the sound of drinks being poured and quiet chatter, the cacophony of colors, sounds and smells around you seemed to dim as your attention shifted to him completely as he eyed you up and down without a care for your comfort, you wanted to hate it but couldn't help the jolt of desire that ran through you as you watched him take a sip of his drink before he spoke again.

"There are worse habits hon." He raised his eyebrow at your dress, you blushed knowing what he was talking about straight away, "It's not a habit, it's a job, I need to spend to look good for it." 

"You don't need to spend for that babe, bet you'd look good without that pretty dress, in fact I think you'd look better." You shifted in your seat as heat pooled and his large hand slid over your knee and up your thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos/comments/critique is greatly appreciated.


End file.
